I Hate Everything About You
by superherolover
Summary: The two persons, who hate each other the most are now forced to live under the same roof and become family - What will come out of that? KylexCartman


A/N: my second south park fic started... I'm quite obsessed with the series right now - not sure if it's a good thing. anyway, this is an idea, that I just couldn't get out of my head and I had to try it out :D though, it doesn't seem to go in the direction I want it to go, but we'll see as it moves along; I'm rather satisfied with this also. **Warning** for this turning to a **KylexCartman** fic at some point anyways - so if that sounds like something you can't handle, please do not read. **REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME !**

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Everything About You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

He'd spent some time only admiring the woman, before actually acting on the feelings she woke in him. Being married surely wasn't nice, when he met a woman like her. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair, her sky blue eyes, her curvy body with the nicely rounded hips, slim waist and a well formed chest - no one could deny that she was beautiful, a temptation to all men. So he offered to go shopping for his wife, always making sure to leave at the time, when she would be there.

It started out with him just looking at her and greeting her nicely - they lived in such a small town, so everybody knew each other. Soon after they did begin to have small conversations, some of them about their kids as their teenaged boys were in the same grade and friends. The relationship grew slowly, but steadily and before he knew it, he was in far too deep water with the whole thing to ever go back.

They did not meet in the market anymore, they seek out each other at her house, when her son was at school and committed crimes against his marriage. While he felt guilty, he couldn't help feeling so much more right with her than his own wife: they'd always had their issues as she was strong willed and he felt suppressed by her sometimes.

It wasn't long after this that they voiced their feelings for one another. She never pressed him to leave his wife and he never brought it up, though he thought about it a lot. His main concern about the divorce would be his kids: if he didn't get custody of them, he'd miss them terribly. He was almost certain his wife would make sure he'd never get to see them again if she got custody of them.

It took half a year, before he voiced this out loud to his mistress. She smiled at him reassuringly and told him, that she'd never expect him to leave his family for her. They didn't talk much about it, but she expressed that she didn't want him to leave her though.

Then it happened one day: he just couldn't take it anymore, and he came clean to his wife. She was furious as he'd expected her to be and after the revelation she agreed that they needed a divorce. Their teenaged boy ran away from home that night, but he was easily found at his best friend's place. He voiced his protests against the divorce, but in vain: it happened.

Unexpectedly he got custody of both kids - the tests and interviews done during the trial showed that his now ex-wife's mental health had suffered a bit from the divorce. He felt bad for her, but he couldn't do anything for her anymore, she would not talk with him anymore.

This was how Gerald Broflovski and Liane Cartman got together. It was also how two arch enemies Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman became stepbrothers - against their wills.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Kyle Broflovski sighed and lied down on his bed in his new room after having finished his homework. Some boxes still lay on the floor packed with his stuff. The redhaired boy didn't feel like unpacking them - it would this move to the Cartman residence so final. It was silly and childish to think like that, but he couldn't help it. It'd already been a week in this new house…

Kyle hadn't forgiven his father yet for leaving his mother. He refused to talk with him at all for the while and ignored the man's attempts to bribe him to forgive him. Ike, being fairly much younger than him, had just accepted the change and enthusiastically accepted gifts from his father and his new stepmother.

Liane had turned out to be nice, but Kyle could not like her. As a 14-year-old teenager he felt angered at her for splitting up his parents and ignored her attempts to make him feel comfortable in her house: making delicious breakfast, dinner, buying sweets…

He wasn't the only she was trying to get to warm up to the new situation; her son was not keen on the idea of being related to Jewish people at all. Kyle knew this, since the brunette boy had told him how much he hated being related to him every time he saw Kyle that week, how embarrassing it was for him, that every one in school knew. Liane was of course worried, because her son refused to eat any of her offered sweets and in protest to the new Jewish relatives also refused to eat dinner with them; so he skipped meals; nothing could be more unlike Cartman than to refuse food, even if the boy wasn't quite as fat as he used to be.

Kyle felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as it was empty once again - he and Cartman had the same tactic of skipping dinner in protest. The redhead being rather fairly slim to begin with didn't feel like loosing anymore weight and picked up his cell phone to check the time; 21:34. That meant it was late enough for him to get up and sneak down to the kitchen to get a late snack.

He stretched out, when he raised his body into a sitting position and stood up. He'd grown quite tall, much taller than people would have expected him to. Out of their party of friends, he turned out to be the second tallest of them all, having only Stan a bit taller than himself, Cartman was about as tall as Kyle, but wider, and Kenny a little shorter. His body could be described as rather normal; Stan turned out lightly muscular, Cartman was chubby and Kenny thin, and he was none of these things, maybe just slender.

He walked down the stairs as quietly as he managed; he was rather lucky that his room was almost directly by the stairs down to the kitchen. He could hear his fathers loud snores from the room a bit further away and as he passed Cartman's door on his way to the stairs, he was a little surprised not to hear the soft snores that usually sounded and the mumbled talking from the room, when he sneaked down stairs at night; he guessed he was a little early so the chubby boy might not have fallen a sleep yet.

As he got to the end of the stairs and saw the light of the fridge illuminating the kitchens tiles, he understood why Cartman's snores had been missing: apparently the brown haired boy had got the same idea he had. He sneaked further down the stairs and into the kitchen watching as Cartman looked through the fridge's content.

The chubby boy had clad his slightly round form in a red T-shirt and black sweatpants, which were tied at his ankles; they looked they might have been too long if he hadn't. After a moment the boy seemed to give up and settled of a chocolate pudding, which he pulled out of the fridge and was about to moved to the get a spoon, when he noticed Kyle.

The redhaired boy enjoyed the rare sight of Cartman's face without an annoyed expression. Many of the brunette's facial traits were actually quite endearing, if people were given the chance view the big brown eyes wide with surprise instead of narrowed in annoyance, the small nose straight instead of wrinkled in disgust and the cute mouth slightly agape in shock instead of snarling or speaking out curses, orders and insults. While he did not enjoy Cartman's personality very much, he had to admit the boy was cute at the rare moments, when something shoched him or when the brunette smiled when getting sweets.

"Fuck of, Jew, it's my kitchen", Cartman ordered in a quiet hiss, when he regained his composure. The brunette wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to get the spoon closing the fridge. Kyle didn't listen to his order obviously and walked to the fridge, which Cartman left.

"My kitchen now too", he replied in a low voice, more to piss of Cartman, than because he thought he needed to defend himself in any kind of way. Soon he felt a hard hit on his head and he realized Cartman had tiptoed to stand right behind him and had hit him over his head with a spoon. The brunette boy's big brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance and anger.

"You're the one, who's been fucking eating all my Cheesy Poofs, Jew faggot", the boy accused and kept staring at the redhaired boy with narrowed eyes. Kyle looked at the boy in disbelief and shock his head.

"No, fat ass, and you do not need any more of that fattening crap anyway", he said in a hiss and rubbed his head, where he'd been hit with the spoon.

They argued about the matter for a few minutes, Cartman claiming he wasn't fat, but big boned and insulting Kyle in all the many ways he knew how.

"You're just a big, fat mama's boy", Kyle hissed out at some point and suddenly felt his stomach turned painfully again as it reminded him of just how empty it was. He saw for a moment Cartman's brown eyes flash with some sort of emotion, before the boy looked away. The redhaired boy decided to ignore his stomach for a while as he watched the chubby boy back away from him and sigh.

He couldn't help, but think that in that moment Eric Cartman, racist, nazi and loudmouth, looked vulnerable and maybe even hurt as his eyes were lowered to the tiled floor. He could feel his stomach turn again, but this time with guilt; that last comment seemed to have really hit a nerve in the brunette boy. After a moment, it was gone and the narrowed eyes looked at him again with distaste and a wrinkled nose.

"Fucking, lying, stealing, Jewish fag", Kyle heard Cartman say in a low voice and before the redhaired boy had a chance to reply, the other boy ran up the stairs and without doubt to his own room.

Kyle looked after the boy a moment, before closing the fridge and giving up on finding anything to eat - he had lost appetite completely and couldn't get the imagine of the hurt Cartman out of his head. He'd always thought the brunette more or less felt nothing, but superior to others and satisfied when succeeding in hurting other.

While making his way up to his room stomach twisting with hunger and guilt, he couldn't help wonder if he'd been wrong about Cartman…


End file.
